Lágrimas
by Aya-Takemeaway
Summary: No puedes aguantar tu falsa vida y huyes a un lugar que sabes que siempre estará allí -a pesar de que tu tímida amiga te odiará si alguna vez supiera lo que haces en él... Eres tú la que das el paso, como siempre. Te lanzas hacia él, tus brazos se adaptan a su cintura y él te corresponde inmediatamente, hundiéndote en un perfecto abrazo.


_Este fic lo escribí hace un tiempo, porque me puse a leer el manga y se me ocurrió por la rabia hacia Sasuke, pero la verdad es que me he quedado atrasada desde entonces xD._

_Bueno espero que lo disfrutéis_

_._

_._

__**-.-.-.-.-LÁGRIMAS-.-.-.-.-**

La gota cae como en forma de lágrima cristalina que viaja por su sonrosada mejilla hasta llegar a la barbilla y después caer, mezclándose con el resto del agua de la bañera.

Intenta reprimir los sollozos, pero es tan difícil cuando luchan por salir de tu garganta y demostrar todo el dolor que estás sintiendo ahora, y en cada instante de tu vida -que ha dejado de tener sentido desde que él se volvió así-, y ya no sabes que hacer para soltar el peso guardado, escondido en lo más profundo para que ningún ojo ajeno pueda jamás encontrarlo, en tu corazón.

Ríes ante la gente y ellos te devuelven la felicidad que tú les muestras sin notar siquiera que no es más que una perfecta actuación, perfeccionada a base de practicar cada día. Sonríes a pesar de todo y llegas a parecer un ingenua niña llena de sonrisitas tontas. Prefieres que te miren como si fueras demasiado inocente a que te vuelvan a mirar con ese horrible sentimiento reflejado en sus miradas: lástima.

Hay veces en las que incluso intentas pegar esa máscara que te pones antes de salir de casa, para que la actuación se haga realidad. Lo intentas -nadie sabe cuánto-, pero no puedes. Eres incapaz de olvidar el dolor, la crueldad del mundo por haberte quitado lo que más deseabas.

Tus amigos te hablan -y aunque deberían notarlo, también acaban cayendo en el acto que tan bien has formado-, sin notar tu dolor, que cada vez se vuelve más oscuro, hasta tomar forma en un sentimiento más oscuro, más horrible: el odio.

Por eso huyes.

No puedes aguantar tu falsa vida y huyes a un lugar que sabes que siempre estará allí -a pesar de que tu tímida amiga te odiará si alguna vez supiera lo que haces en él-. No te importa.

La única persona que ve la verdadera tú, que poco a poco se ha vuelto tu refugio del dolor que te invade. Él te calma, las lágrimas dejan de salir y olvidas que lo que estás haciendo está mal. Hay tantas razones para no hacerlo, pero aún así te das cuenta de que quieres verlo a cada momento, estar con él, dejar de sufrir al lado de otro que nunca sabrá valorarte y enamorarte de un amor puro que te aprecie como mereces.

Sales de la bañera. El agua hace mucho tiempo que se enfrió, aunque estabas demasiado ocupada en tus pensamientos para notarlo. Te pones lo primero que ves en el armario: unos pantalones ajustado y una camiseta lo suficientemente grande para poder cubrir hasta la mitad de tus muslos.

Antes de salir te pones una chaqueta, pero sabes que de poco te va a servir contra el resfriado que vas a coger por salir aún con el cabello mojado, en esa fresca noche de principios de otoño.

Tienes prisa. Tus pasos resuenan y se pierden entre la soledad de las oscuras calles de la villa y corres, sintiendo el viento en tu blanquecino rostro, impaciente por llegar cuanto antes, por librarte del peso de tus hombros -aunque solo sea por un instante.

Al fin llegas, entras al edificio, la puerta de la calle siempre está abierta, y subes por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta que buscas. Tocas y la puerta se abre casi instantáneamente, como si te estuviera esperando, y no te sorprenderías de que fuese así -para él eres tan fácil de leer...

Sus ojos te miran y lo sientes, tu respiración se vuelve irregular y tu corazón empieza a latir desbocado. Calor. Tu cuerpo se libera y arde, preparándose para lo esperado.

Eres tú la que das el paso, como siempre. Te lanzas hacia él, tus brazos se adaptan a su cintura y él te corresponde inmediatamente, hundiéndote en un perfecto abrazo lleno de calor y perdón.

Pero las cosas no terminan allí, más bien no hacen más que empezar.

Sus manos bajan por tu espalda en una caricia que se vuelve cada vez más íntima y las tuyas ascienden en pequeños círculos por el trabajado torso.

Lo miras. Sus ojos son como tu salvación, capaces de hacerte olvidar cualquier mal mientras estés en ellos, y son capaces de ver muy dentro de ti, a través de las falsas sonrisas y la felicidad actuada.

Vuestros rostros se acercan, los labios se juntan en una suave danza de placer, dolor y olvido que cada vez se va volviendo más áspera, más dura.

Gimes su nombre. No el nombre de tu tormento, al que odias, pero amas, al que le gusta ver como sufres y volver a enamorarte para hacerte sufrir de nuevo, sino el de él.

-Naruto -susurras, porque eres completamente consciente de lo que estás haciendo y no estás imaginando a nadie más en su lugar.

Y a pesar de todo, parece como si él fuera poco más que una distracción al desconsuelo que tu amor te hace sentir.

Aunque cada caricia, cada roce de su lengua en tu piel y vuestros labios en una lucha sincronizada de deleite, te hace desconocer el motivo por el que habías llegado allí en primer lugar.

Cada sacudida de la cama, la agitación de las sábanas y de vuestros cuerpos en el colchón, esa sensación en tu bajo vientre que avisa de que dentro de poco llegarás a tu ansiada libertad junto a él -porque parece que solo puedes llegar si estás a su lado.

Gritas y le abrazas con fervor. Su cuerpo se contrae con pequeños espasmos que no logras apreciar por tu propio estado de satisfacción. Os dejáis caer, rendidos, uno encima del otro y dormís. El sueño te vence y logras el descanso que tanto ansiabas desde la última vez que estuviste allí, en sus brazos. Su calor te envuelve. La forma en que susurra tu nombre mientras acaricia tu cabello con devoción y sus brillantes ojos azules son lo último que ves antes de caer rendida.

Sonríes, de verdad.

.

A la mañana siguiente te despiertas. Tus ojos se abren, pero tardas un poco en acostumbrarte a la luz y a espabilarte del todo. Lo buscas inconscientemente con la mirada y está a tu lado, como siempre, donde tú lo necesitas.

Sabes lo que toca, pero tu cuerpo no está por la labor. Tienes que irte, dejar esa casa y volver a tu mundo de fantasías sádicas y lacerantes. Tienes que volver con el hombre que te destruye más cada día.

Levantas tu mano. Tocas la suave y morena piel de su mejilla que contrasta con tus blanquecinos dedos y él te mira entre un mezcla de cariño y tristeza -sabe que nunca podrá tenerte, pero aun así te quiere-, y solo entonces lo comprendes, viendo esa mirada que se ha vuelto tu todo, el único momento en el que puedes dejar de fingir de tu cruel mundo feliz y volver a la realidad.

Estás cansada de sufrir. Tu amor se ha vuelto una semilla que florece a base de cuidado y no puedes esperar volcar el tiesto y esperar a que crezca sola, necesitas regarla cada día y esperar pacientemente a que desee abrirse.

La puerta de la entrada se descubre y un hombre entra con paso arrogante al piso de su amigo. Esta de mal humor, pues no ha podido desquitarse con su novia ni con su amante. Se dirige a su habitación sin presta atención a la ropa desperdigada por el camino y abre la puerta.

-Te quiero.

El rubio entreabre los ojos con sorpresa. Se queda sin palabras. Ve como ella sonríe, como esos rosados labios carnosos se curvan con travesura y sus ojos le muestran la verdad de sus palabras. Él a su vez también sonríe, aunque la puerta se abra y por ella se vea la oscura silueta del hombre que hizo tanto daño a la mujer que él quiere, aunque sepa que desde ahora empieza la verdadera lucha por la pequeña pelirrosa que se encuentra acostada en su costado, aunque haya posibilidades de que la pierda, luchará.

Ella gira la cabeza para observar lo que el rubio mira y transforma su sonrisa, pero no en una mueca de tristeza o culpabilidad, sino en una sonrisa arrogante, la que aprendió de él.

-Siempre imagine este momento de otra manera -comenta, traviesa-, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan satisfactorio.

Y es que no hubo escusas, lágrimas y llanto. Solo una mujer que por fin sabe lo que quiere y dos idiotas; uno que hizo mal, y el otro que acertó y se llevó su rosado premio.

.

.

_Oh, pero que bonito. Son tan bonitos mis finales (e increíbles, debo decir), que no me los creo ni yo._

_Qué pena que las cosas no siempre salen bien al final, aunque quién sabe qué es lo que ocurrirá desde ahora con estos tres._

_Bueno, qué queréis que os diga del fic? Me encanta cuando Narutín salva a Sakura de su amor corrosivo por Sasuke y, además, como Sasuke es cada vez más cab*** en el manga -y egoísta, arrogante, imbécil que solo piensa en sí mismo...- como iba diciendo, he decidido hacer este típico fic donde Saku se enamora de Naru._

_En realidad, al principio iba a ser doloroso, como los dos sufriendo y ahogándose en la desdicha, por Sasuke, e intentando consolarse mutuamente (^^ no se si me entendéis) y perdiendo la felicidad por todo y yo qué se qué, pero al final siempre acaba saliendo de otra manera xD._


End file.
